Equipment
About Items equipped in each slot, stats gained from each, and inventory slots. Head Basic Hat - Regulates temperature by 1 point. Miners Cap - Provides illumination in caves and increases chance of finding rare minerals. Straw Hat - Regulates temperature by +3 points and increases crop growth. Feather Cap '''- Charisma increased by +3 points. '''Welding Mask - Provides resistance to fire damage. Wizard Hat - Increased experience gained when = Arms Bracelet - Provides +2 points in charisma. Wizard's Sleeve - Provides +3 bonus to success rolls when casting spells or using runes. = Hands Basic Gloves - No Bonus Farmer Gloves - Increases crop yield by +1. Metalworking Gloves - Handling metal is much easier; increase to ore yield and fire resistance. Woodcutters Gloves - Reduces time to chop down trees/reduce to logs. Oven Mitts - No success rolls when baking. Armor Body Basic Shirt - No Bonus Chef's Apron - Food will provide a random stat bonus. Cloak of invisibility - Provides 3 to stealth. Showman's Outfit - No success roll for dancing. = Leg Basic Pants - No Bonus Lumberjack Chaps - Increases wood yield by 1. King's Garment - Provides Increased Wealth Gain. Camouflage Pants - Increases success of tracking animals. = Armor Armor Descriptions Light Armor Medium Armor Heavy Armor Shield Hide This armor is prepared from multiple layers of leather and animal hides. It is stiff and hard to move in. Druids, who wear only nonmetallic armor, favor hide. Scale Mail 'This armor consists of a coat and leggings (and perhaps a separate skirt) of leather covered with overlapping pieces of metal, much like the scales of a fish. The suit includes gauntlets. '''Chainmai'l This armor is made of interlocking metal rings. It includes a layer of quilted fabric worn underneath to prevent chafing and to cushion the impact of blows. Several layers of mail are hung over vital areas. Most of the armor's weight hangs from the shoulders, making chainmail uncomfortable to wear for long periods of time. The suit includes gauntlets. '''Breastplate '''A breastplate covers your front and your back. It comes with a helmet and greaves (plates to cover your lower legs). A light suit or skirt of studded leather beneath the breastplate protects your limbs without restricting movement much. '''Tentacled Hide This exotic armor resembles a rubbery suit of hide armor with long, sweeping tentacles attached at the bottom. These tentacles grant a trained wearer a +2 bonus on Strength checks made to trip opponents. Chitin Armor One of the most bizarre looking of all the armor types, chitin armor is constructed from the shells of giant vermin or similar creatures. Chitin is flexible and can be rather comfortable to wear, especially when the inner surfaces are polished and fitted with padding. Interlocking Scale This heavy suit of exotic armor includes a long coat and leggings made of leather covered with overlapping pieces of metal. The scales are cunningly wrought, so that they lock together to offer greater protection when the wearer is relatively still. If you move no farther than 5 feet on your turn while wearing interlocking scale, you gain an additional +2 armor bonus to your Armor Class until the beginning of your next turn. This special armor bonus stacks with the normal armor bonus from the suit of interlocking scale (but not with armor bonuses from other sources). Interlocking scale is dwarven crafted, so a character with the Dwarven Armor proficiency feat is considered proficient in its use. Tumbler's Breastplate This exotic armor resembles a normal breastplate that has been smoothed and polished to perfection. Those skilled in its use can take advantage of the breastplate's protection while tumbling. The wearer receives a +2 circumstance bonus on Tumble checks, but the normal armor check penalty still applies. Splint Mail This armor is made of narrow vertical strips of metal riveted into a backing of leather that is worm over cloth padding. Flexible chainmail protects the joints. The suit includes gauntlets. Banded Mail This armor is made of overlapping strips of metal sewn to a backing of leather and chainmail. The strips cover vulnerable areas, while the chain and leather protect the joints and provide freedom of movement. Straps and buckles distribute the weight evenly. The suit includes gauntlets. Half-Plate This armor is a combination of chainmail with metal plates (breastplate, epaulettes, elbow guards, gauntlets, tassels, and greaves) covering vital areas. Buckles and straps hold the whole suit together and distribute the weight, but the armor still hangs more loosely than full plate. The suit includes gauntlets. Full Plate This armor consists of shaped and fitted metal plates riveted and interlocked to cover the entire body. The suit includes gauntlets, heavy leather boots, a visor helmet, and a thick layer of padding that is worn underneath the armor. Buckles and straps distribute the weight over the body, so full plate hampers movement less than splint mail even though splint mail is lighter. Each suit of full plate must be individually fitted to its owner by a master armor smith, although a captured suit can be resized to fit a new owner at a cost of 200 to 800 (2d4 x 100) gold pieces. Full plate armor is also known as field plate. Stonemail This armor is made of interlocking stone plates, cunningly carved for both thinness and strength. A layer of cured hide underneath the stone prevents chafing and cushions the impact of blows. Several layers of stone plates hang over vital areas, and most of the armor's weight hangs from the shoulders. The suit includes hide gauntlets with tiny stone plates sewn onto them. Stonemail does not violate a druid's spiritual oath. Feeler Plate This exotic armor has numerous slender wires extending from it. It reduces the miss chance due to concealment for attacks against adjacent foes by 10%. Thus, when you fight an opponent under the influence of a Blur spell, your miss chance drops from 20% to 10%. Heavy Plate Forged for the strongest of warriors, heavy plate armor is simply a heavily reinforced suit of full plate armor. Races of exceptional strength, most notably orogs, typically manufacture heavy plate. Dendritic Crystal Dwarf armor smiths grow dentritic armor from seed crystals deep underground; dendritic armor never reaches the smith's fire. Each suit of dendritic armor is tailored for a specific wearer. This superb armor is socketed rather than riveted together, leaving almost no gaps or chinks. It protects better than full plate armor, but is also heavier and more clumsy. Dendritic armor constantly regrows itself to its original shape. To remove dendritic armor, the wearer must break his way out, succeeding at a Strength check (DC 22). As long as the wearer leaves at least 5 pounds of dendritic armor somewhere on his body, the armor grows back in 8 hours. Stone Plate This armor, like Stonemail, is made of interlocking stone plates, cunningly carved for both thinness and strength. A layer of cured hide underneath the stone prevents chafing and cushions the impact of blows. Several layers of stone plates usually hang over vital areas, and most of the armor's weight hangs from the shoulders. The suite includes hide gauntlets with tiny stone plates sewn onto them. Wearing stone plate does not violate a druid's spiritual oath. Interlocking Plate This specially crafted suit of exotic armor consists of a suit of chainmail with metal plates covering vital areas. The plates are cunningly wrought, so that they lock together to offer greater protection when the wearer is relatively still. If you move no farther than 5 feet on your turn while wearing interlocking plate, you gain an additional +2 armor bonus to your AC until the beginning of your next turn. This special armor bonus stacks with the armor bonus from the suit of interlocking plate, but not with armor bonuses from another sources. Interlocking plate is dwarven armor, so a character with the Dwarven Armor Proficiency feat is considered proficient in its use. Battle Plate This exotic heavy armor consists of reinforced metal plates, a layer of padding worn under the armor, and a suit of light chain worn between the two. The armor includes gauntlets, metal-shod boots, a heavy helm, and carefully wrought joint guards. As with full plate, buckles and straps distribute the weight over the wearer's body, so battle plate hampers movement less than heavy plate even though heavy plate is lighter. Battle plate is dwarven armor, so a character with the Dwarven Armor Proficiency is considered proficient in its use. Mountain Plate Made of thick metal plates bolted and fused together, this exotic heavy armor is incredibly massive. The suit includes plated gauntlets, metal-shod boots, a heavy helm, and reinforced joint guards. A character wearing mountain plate cannot run. When wearing mountain plate, a dwarf's speed is reduced as if he were not a dwarf. Mountain plate is dwarven armor, so a character with the Dwarven Armor Proficiency feat is considered proficient in its use. Mountain plate constructed of any material that would reduce its armor category from heavy to medium gains all the benefits of the material except the armor category reduction. Sectioned Armor (Full) The owner of this specially constructed masterwork full plate can remove several of the large plate sections from it, reducing it to medium or light armor, so that he or she can sleep more comfortably or move more freely while retaining some of the armor's defensive bonus. Mechanus Gear '''This heavy armor is composed of multiple gears, cogs, plates, and other metal mechanical contraptions. It grants an armor bonus superior to almost all other armors, but it reduces the wearer's speed more than other types of heavy armor do. '''Buckler This small metal shield is worn strapped to your forearm. You can use a bow or crossbow without penalty while carrying it. You can also use your shield arm to wield a weapon (whether you are using an off-hand weapon or using your off hand to help wield a two-handed weapon), but you take a -1 penalty on attack rolls while doing so because of the extra weight on your arm. This penalty stacks with those that may apply for fighting with your off hand and for fighting with two weapons. In any case, if you use a weapon in your off hand, you don't get the buckler's AC bonus for the rest of the round. Light Shield, Wooden or Steel You strap a shield to your forearm and grip it with your hand. A light shield's weight lets you carry other items in that hand, although you cannot use weapons with it. Wooden and steel shields offer the same basic protection, though they respond differently to special attacks (such as Warp Wood or Heat Metal spells). Heavy Shield, Wooden or Steel You strap a shield to your forearm and grip it with your hand. A heavy shield is so heavy that you can't use your shield hand for anything else. Wooden or steel shields offer the same basic protection, though they respond differently to special attacks. Tower Shield '''This massive wooden shield is nearly as tall as you are. In most situations, it provides the indicated shield bonus to your AC. However, you can instead use it as total cover, though you must give up your attacks to do so. The shield does not, however, provide cover against targeted spells; a spell caster can cast a spell on you by targeting the shield you are holding. You cannot bash with a tower shield, nor can you use your shield hand for anything else. When employing a tower shield in combat, you take a -2 penalty on attack rolls because of the shield's encumbrance. '''Grasping Shield These spiked small metal shields have a powerful spring inside them. By releasing the spring, the wielder causes the spikes to collapse inward toward the center of the shield. When this is done in melee combat, it allows the user to attempt to grasp and wrest away a weapon wielded by an opponent. Like all shields, a grasping shield is considered a light weapon when attacking. The grasping attack, when used, allows one disarm attempt. This disarm attempt does not provoke an attack of opportunity, nor does it allow the defender a chance to disarm the attacker. All normal penalties for attacking with an off hand or with two weapons apply to the disarm attempt. Once sprung, the grasping shield functions as a normal light metal shield until reset. Resetting the shield is a full round action that provokes an attack of opportunity. * Light Armor: +1 natural enhancement to AC * Medium Armo'''r: +2 natural enhancement to AC * '''Heavy Armor: +3 natural enhancement to AC * Shield: +1 natural enhancement to AC Add ons Arandur Cost: +2000 gp Bonus: Adds Sonic Resistance 2. Weighs the same as steel, has Hardness 12, and 30 hit points per inch of thickness. Astral Driftmetal Cost: +12,000 gp Bonus: Armor built with this metal is fully effective against incorporeal attacks. It is not malleable enough to be worked into chainmail or scale mail; only a breastplate, shield, or any form of heavy armor can be made from it. Weighs the same as steel, has Hardness 12, and 30 hit points per inch of thickness. Copper Cost: +2000 gp Bonus: Adds Cold Resistance 2. Weighs the same as steel, has Hardness 10, and 30 hit points per inch of thickness. Darksteel Cost: +2000 gp Bonus: Grants Acid Resistance 2. Weighs the same as steel, has Hardness 10, and 30 hit points per inch of thickness. Dlarun Cost: +2000 gp Bonus: Grants Fire Resistance 2. Weighs the same as steel, has Hardness 10, and 30 hit points per inch of thickness. Duskwood Cost: +3000 gp Bonus: Can only be made into a Breastplate, and confers the following: Armor Bonus +5; Max DEX bonus +4; Check Penalty -2; Spell Failure 20%; treated as light armor in respect to movement and other limitations. Weighs half as much as steel, has Hardness 10, and 30 hit points per inch of thickness. Fever Iron Cost: +2000 gp Bonus: Grants Fire Resistance 2. Weighs the same as steel, has Hardness 12, and 30 hit points per inch of thickness. Gold Cost: + 5000 gp Bonus: Adds Fire and Acid Resistance 2. The armor is considered one weight class heavier than normal (heavy is still heavy) for purposes of movement and related limitations, spell failure chances are increased +10%, max DEX bonus is decreased by 2 (which may take it below 0), and check penalties are increased by 3. Weighs twice as much as steel, has Hardness 10, and 30 hit points per inch of thickness. Hizagkuur Cost: +2000 gp Bonus: Adds Cold Resistance 2. Weighs the same as steel, has Hardness 10, and 30 hit points per inch of thickness. Living Metal Cost: * Light Armor +700 gp * Medium Armor +2000 gp * Heavy Armor +4500 gp * Other Items +100 gp/pound Mithril Cost: * Light Armor +1000 gp * Medium Armor +4000 gp * Heavy Armor +9000 gp * Shield +1000 gp Platinum Cost: +5000 gp Bonus: Adds Cold and Sonic Resistance 2. The armor is considered one weight class heavier than normal (heavy is still heavy) for purposes of movement and related limitations, spell failure chances are increased +10%, max DEX bonus is decreased by 2 (which may take it below 0), and check penalties are increased by 3. Weighs twice as much as steel, has Hardness 10, and 30 hit points per inch of thickness. Silver Cost: +2000 gp Bonus: Adds Electricity Resistance 2. Weighs the same as steel, has Hardness 10, and 30 hit points per inch of thickness. Weapons Firearms Ammo * Explosive: Explosive grenade deal damage from metal shrapnel in a 10'. You can success roll to dodge the original source but in return have to tumble 10ft from that location of effect. * Flash: Individuals caught in the radius of this grenade must make a perception -18 save to avert their eyes from the brilliant flash. Those who fail are blinded for one round, then suffer a -1 attack penalty for 2 rounds. * Smoke: When this grenade ignites it spews for thick, billowing clouds of smoke in a 10' radius. All spot checks for the enemy take -5 for 4 rounds till smoke goes away. * Incendiary: When an incendiary grenade explodes it sprays a thick, burning goo in a 10' radius. In addition to causing incidental fires, those caught in the blast radius must make a take 2d6 (for each bullet) fire damage. The goo continues to burn, igniting clothing and other gear and dealing 1d6 fire damage on consecutive turns. Those who are effected spend a full round action to successfully(d20) bat out the flames and scraping off the goo to put out the fire. Tools Black Powder, lb - 50g - 1lb. This is standard, cartridge grade, black powder. It is used primarily to load spent cartridges or to serve as an explosive by itself. Black powder is very stable compared to most explosives, but will readily burn. To explode it must be firmly packed into some rigid or semi-rigid container, otherwise it will burn very hot and produce a lot of smoke. If black powder gets wet it is ruined. Cartridge Loading Kit - varies - 6 lbs. This kit contains enough primers, wadding, lead, and powder to load about 50 cartridges or shells. The cost for the kit is about half the cost of the ammunition you intend to load, but that is assuming you are saving spent cartridges. If you purchase empty cartridges as well the cost of the kit is approximately 75% of the cost of similar ammunition. Just like black powder it must be kept dry or the kit is ruined. Cigarette Kit - 15s - negligible weight This kit contains dried, shredded tobacco and special papers for rolling cigarettes. A kit produces about 3 dozen cigarettes. Field Surgeon's Kit - 15g - 4 lbs. This kit contains surgical and first aid tools for use with the healing skill. It also contains some simple medicines such as primitive antibiotics in pill and creme versions, as well as antiseptics, and common antivenoms. It can be used to treat mundane diseases and poisonings, and prevent infections. Goggles - 25s - negligible weight These are simple goggles of metal, leather, or rubber frames with glass lenses. They are used primarily to protect the eyes while working or from dust while riding. They are also available in tinted and smoked varieties to protect the eyes from exposure to bright lights. Gunbelt / Bandoleer - 3g - 2 lbs. A special belt with holsters for pistols and loops for ammunition, or a bandoleer with loops for shells and a sheath on the back for a rifle / shotgun. It typically includes loops for 12 - 36 cartridges / shells depending on the size of the ammunition it is intended to carry. Gun Cleaning Kit - 15g - 4 lbs. This kit is required to clean and maintain a firearm. It includes oil, rags, and wax along with special brushes and tools to keep all parts of the weapon clean and maintained. Inflatable Raft - 20g - 15 lbs. This is a large, inflatable raft designed from rubberized canvas. It fits inside its own bag, and may include a collapsible oar (adding 5g and 3 lbs. to the cost and weight). It can seat up to 4 medium creatures, less with large amounts of armor or gear. It takes about 5 minutes to inflate with it's own included bellows. Any amount of damage inflicted to the raft will cause it to begin to lose air and sink. Lighter - 5g - negligible weight This is a small, hand-held, metal device constructed with a bit of flint, a metal striker, and a wick soaked with flammable fluid. It quickly and reliably produces flame with the flick of a thumb. Matches - 12s - negligible weight Another option in hand held flame production, matches are small wooden sticks that may be struck against the provided bit of sandpaper causing them to ignite. They burn for one round, and are ruined if they get wet. The listed price is for a small box of 2 dozen. Pocket Watch - 100g+ - negligible weight A small, pocket sized clockwork object that reliably tells the time. It must be wound daily. Pocket watches have become a sign of status and fashion, and many are very ornate little works of art that can become very expensive. Powder Scales - 25g - 2lbs. This is a small set of very accurate scales used for measuring grains of black powder in loading cartridges. They are very fragile. If they are jarred or damaged the accuracy is affected and they are ruined for manufacturing ammunition. Reading Glasses - 20g - negligible weight Thanks to the precision of machine-ground glass, old age no longer means that folks must forgo the ability to read (if they can afford glasses). Some craftsmen have also had success in producing glasses that aid individuals with naturally weak eyes. Shaving Kit - 5g - 2 lbs. A shaving kit consists of a small leather or canvas satchel containing a straight razor, a razor strop, a cake of soap, a shaving brush, a small mirror, and a ceramic or metal cup. Syringe - 1g - negligible weight Usually part of a first aid kit, some adventurers have taken to purchasing syringes individually. Some potions can be injected, rather than drank. This is of particular use when a fellow is unconscious and trying to feed him a healing potion might cause him to choke on it. Individuals require some knowledge in medicine before making an injection or they run the risk of inadvertently causing harm by using a syringe